When They Call You
by Aria Saralyn
Summary: The tragic tale of Anakin Skywalker from the eyes of an often overlooked character: the Force.


**Author's Note: **The song in this story is "The Call" by Regina Spektor, from _The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian_ soundtrack. If you haven't heard it, check it out – it's so pretty! And please review!

I'm so sorry about the wait for the next chapter of _Alliance of Enemies_! I've got three essays and a midterm this month, and it's been driving me crazy! Anyway, this is one of those extra pieces I've got kicking around. I'm not entirely happy with it, but happy enough that I'm going to publish it now to attempt to make up for the wait on _Alliance_. So enjoy! And review, please!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Star Wars_ or "The Call."

**When They Call You**

"_To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under Heaven." – Ecclesiastes 3:1_

_**It started out as a feeling**_

_**Which then grew in to a hope**_

_**Which then turned into a quiet thought**_

_**Which then turned into a quiet word**_

I watch you, as I have ever since I created you. I am always with you, even when you do such Dark deeds. I understand, my darling, my dear Chosen One. I know what you are going through. There is nothing you can hide from me, for I see everything. Yet I will still be with you, always. I am here for you. I will never leave you.

But you were not created for the Darkness, my love. You are the brightest star in the sky, the most powerful of all my people, the only one who truly understands me. You were not a Jedi, dear, but neither are you a Sith. Don't you understand? I am you; you are me. We are neither; we are both. Light and Dark, together.

That is what Balance means.

You cannot stay in the Dark, my child, just as you could not stay in the Light. The trick, dear, is to control both Dark and Light, rather than pick one to run free as the Jedi and Sith do. Yet I cannot choose for you – these are things you must discover on your own. I cannot tell you what you must do; you must realize your purpose for yourself.

I feel your pain, dearest one, as they attempt to save your life. I can feel you being pulled from me; we are not as close as we once were, and my sorrow upon the loss is as great as I know yours is. Already I miss the companionship we have always shared. Literally, a part of me has been torn away. I'm broken.

Do you feel that, my love? I don't think you do, though you should. It is the feeling of your children as they greet the world. Their mother is dying, but her loss of life is so overshadowed by their brightness and your pain that I hardly notice.

They are beautiful, Chosen, beautiful like you. You don't think you are beautiful anymore, do you? I know how vain humans can be. But you are mine, and I will always consider you beautiful.

Your children are reaching out to me already, my love. They are strong, like you; powerful, like you. But they cannot replace you. They could never do that.

But I wonder . . .

Could they bring you back to me?

_**And then that word grew louder and louder**_

_**Til it was a battle cry**_

Oh, my child, you are so lonely. It pains me to see you so distraught. You think you have nothing left. That's not true; you have me, even if our relationship is not how it once was_. _

And you have your children, your lovely, perfect children.

I have seen millennia pass. I have been here since time began. The spaces you call years are only a blink of an eye to me. However, I think you would agree that they are growing up far too fast. I do not recall the time we spent together on Tatooine to have gone by so quickly, yet now they are the same age you were when the Jedi found you_._

I wish you could see them, my Chosen One. I know you would be so proud. Do not despair, love; you may yet get to meet them.

They wish to meet you. They wonder about you all the time. They think you are dead, and I long for them to know differently. The three of you need each other so badly, more than one would think. I am certain of it now, darling_ – _they will bring you back to me. They will be your saving grace.

_**I'll come back**_

_**When you call me**_

_**No need to say goodbye**_

You have given up on me now, Chosen. I can feel it. For a decade you looked for me, for the intimacy was once had, unable to accept that our relationship had changed. I still give everything I possibly can to you, but now I can feel you dying with your hope_. _Now I am merely a tool to you, no longer the partner I once was.

Oh, love, I miss you so much. Please do not turn from me any further than you have. Hold me gently; I will freely give you what you require. Please don't be so terse with me; I am not the one who has wronged you. I have always been here for you. I always will be.

Call to me, dear one. I will be here, waiting for you. And maybe, just maybe, if the right choices are made, we can regain what we have lost.

Reach for the Light again, Chosen One. Call to it, to me. I'm waiting for you.

_**Just because everything's changing**_

_**Doesn't mean it's never**_

_**Been this way before**_

Motions have been made, love; can you feel them? Your son, your daughter – you must find them, Chosen. They are the balm that will heal your shattered soul_. _They are the bridge that will bring us together again.

Remember what were once were, darling? How tall we stood together? How proud we were, how strong?

I can feel the change in your heart, my child, ever since you discovered you were a father. You are closer to being Balanced now than you have been in years; first the Light, then the Dark, you were always at an extreme. Now, you are in the middle, where you should be. Light and Dark are becoming equal within you, but you are letting both flow free, and that is what is causing you such distress. You must learn control!

Human beings were never meant to be wholly good, nor wholly evil, dear. They were meant to be Balanced. In this, both Jedi and Sith are wrong.

_**All you can do is try to know **_

_**Who your friends are**_

_**As you head off to the war**_

But even though you are becoming Balanced once again, the galaxy is still at war, and you must choose, Chosen. You must choose to be a Sith, or to be Balanced. Is it really so hard a choice?

Oh, no, love! It is not Dark or Light! Don't you see? Your children will not expect you to be only Light! They know nothing of Jedi ways; they will not expect you to conform. They will only want you, Balanced, like I do, and in control. Come to us, my darling. Leave the Sith behind. It will not be difficult – I will help you. Your children will help you.

Please, Chosen.

Please.

_**Pick a star on the dark horizon**_

_**And follow the light**_

Keep your vision on your son, love, since he is the child you know of. He will help you, I know it. Trust him, my love. Trust me. I am here for you, as I have always been. Reach for me, reach for me in my entirety, rather than the bits and pieces you have been ordered to since you began to train as a Jedi. Do it, love.

Keep your chin up, my dear strong one. Stop trying to order your son to the Dark, and Balance yourself. You were doing so well! Why do you fight me, darling? I am not your enemy; I only wish to help you.

It will be difficult now. You have hurt them deeply, my love, and it will not be easy for them to forgive you. But we can do it. I know we can. Just please, Chosen, let me in! Let me move through you, as you once did. Remember how you used to lie in the sun, or dance in the rain, with your head thrown back and a laugh on your lips, just letting me soak you in my presence? I miss that.

I miss you.

_**You'll come back **_

_**When it's over**_

_**No need to say goodbye**_

When the war is over, darling, you shall be Balanced. We will be together again, and with your children, too. I trust you to make the right choice, love. We belong together, the four of us. You understand, I know you do. Please, Chosen, stop resisting. That man does not deserve your loyalty.

I know you don't like democracies, dear, and I can understand why. They are slow and time-consuming. But this is so much more than politics. This is love. This is family. This is what is right, what matters. Don't you understand? I know you do. That is what is driving you away from that man, and back to me.

I'm excited, Chosen One. I want you back so much.

_**You'll come back **_

_**When it's over**_

_**No need to say goodbye**_

I'm looking forward to having you back, dear one. To playing with you again. You only call to me when you need something now. I feel as if I'm no longer your friend, but your servant. That is not the way it should be.

I know you'll come back to me, love, and I can't wait for that day.

_**Now we're back to the beginning**_

_**It's just a feeling and no one knows yet**_

_**But just because they can't feel it too**_

_**Doesn't mean that you have to forget**_

Oh, Chosen, you're nearly Balanced again, like you were as a child, when we would play on Tatooine, just you and me! No one else knows yet . . . but you can tell your son soon, dear one. Can you feel him, so close? Ah, you can, you can! You're coming back, love. I'm so glad!

But you're not there yet. Don't let the Dark hold you so tightly; you may fall again. Let your son help you. He only wants what is best for you. Can you say the same thing about him?

Remember the Light, love_. _The Dark will still be in you – it always has been – but you can control it with the Light, and then you can control the Light yourself. And you will be Balanced.

_**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger**_

_**Til they're before your eyes**_

Remember the Light. Remember love, and friendship, and comradeship. Remember trust, and loyalty, and justice. Remember me.

Remember when I helped you feel your children within her swollen belly. Remember the battles we won together. Remember how I was the only constant being in your life as you moved from planet to planet. Even your Jedi Master was not as constant as I was.

Remember it all, my love. Remember, accept, and rejoice.

He's calling to you. Hear him, Chosen. Hear him. Hear your daughter. Come back to me, and to them.

_**You'll come back **_

_**When they call you**_

_**No need to say goodbye**_

I can see how tired you are, dear one. So come to me; fall into my embrace. I love you, and I will protect you. You are me; I would never let anything harm you.

And you have brought me Balance_. _Your work here is done.

So close your eyes, sweetheart, and let me take care of you. You can always go back to them when they call you.

_**You'll come back **_

_**When they call you**_

_**No need to say goodbye**_

**End**


End file.
